OUaT: The Little Mermaid: Toshiro's Journey
by moonlight.gabriel
Summary: AU: Life without legs takes some time getting used to, but time becomes precious when Momo is snatched away by an immortal intent on reigning over the seven seas. But as Toshiro rushes to her rescue will he succumb to the signs of an impossible love?
1. Prologue

**Once Upon a Time: The Little Mermaid – Toshiro's Journey**

**Requested By: **Kazeek

**Genre: **Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Shojo, Adventure  
**Anime/Manga: **Bleach  
**Characters: **Toshiro Hitsugaya, Momo Hinamori, Rangiku Matsumoto  
**Summary: **Life without legs takes some time getting used to, but time becomes precious when Momo is snatched away by an immortal intent on reigning over the seven seas. As Toshiro rushes to her rescue, he is quick to discover that not all merpeople advocate a love – or even a liking – for humans. His own tail cannot erase the legs he was brought up upon. And the tragic tales of a human-mermaid relationship runs thick amongst the merpeople. Will he succumb to the signs of an impossible love?

**Important: **This is a sequel to my fanfiction entitled: _Once Upon a Time: The Little Mermaid_. HOWEVER, you do not need to read it to be able to follow this fanfiction (and it is better if you do not, for my writing back then was…ahem…not the best I'm afraid). If you know the Anderson and Disney's _The Little Mermaid, _and are able to merge them together, you've got the basic plotline of my first. I'll brief you on the important points below.

**Rundown of Important Points in **_**Once Upon a Time: The Little Mermaid:**_

- Momo Hinamori is a mermaid, and the youngest of seven daughters to the ruler of the underwater kingdom.  
- All mermaids have an animal familiar. The zanpakutous are the familiars of any Bleach characters.  
- Certain mermaids have the ability to use magic, in which the user chants the spell and their familiar releases the magic.  
- Toshiro is a human and a prince of a country on the land, however near the end of the first fanfiction, he gains the ability to transform into a merman.  
- Likewise Momo can switch between forms as well, due to the terms of the contract she signed with the sea witch (deceased).  
- Hitsuhina completed in my first, so they are together as of the beginning of this sequel.

If at any point during the storyline you are confused, don't hesitate to drop questions at me. I'll place a list of familiars in the A/N of my next chapter.

* * *

**Prologue**

The night was clear and the moon was perched on the pinnacle of its arc. Stars shone like the twinkle of a knowing goddess's eyes and the cool gust of wind lifted up the water as it passed by, leaving the blue sheets to bow as gravity pushed on their descent. Spindrift was alive in the air, dancing and swirling along the gentle caresses of the air.

The brilliance of the night covered all, unbiased in where it chose to reveal its beauty. It reached even the black of the waters that submerged a cavern many leagues over - its depth was near unfathomable.

All manner of sea life gave this place a wide berth, for its inky waters reeked of evil and death. Large stone spires pierced the surface of the ocean, as if trying to tear their way through the heavens. They formed no discernable pattern, but their mere presence fed the tiny waves until they grew into heavy swells that tossed and crashed like a cauldron bubbling over. Sometimes the sea was calm, but its anger was always waiting to snare an ignorant vessel who was captivated by the glimmers set on the stone. Once caught, you were either smashed against the rocks or thrown into the hungry sea.

Either way there was only death at the end.

And it was always waiting, there at the Siren's Claw.

From afar it promised salvation for the weary, a point of reference for the lost, a light of hope for those clinging onto life – it was beautiful deceit. The Siren's Claw was not meant for the living, yet deep below on that night, something stirred within the folded arms of its depths.

The waters stayed ever still as a trail of small bubbles rose and broke at the first contact with the salty air. They continued their ascent towards the surface, growing larger and larger until the waters abandoned their calm and ripples marred the surface. The sea was foaming; large bubbles exploded, hurtling pellets of droplets in a wide circumference.

It was deep, deep below that the source of the tumult was found – the twisted cavern at the base of a ravine. The mouth bared a dangerous set of fangs: misshapen stalagmite and stalactite that were provided with time and isolation to mutate.

The ground began to quake and the cavern let out a deafening roar, like a hungry bear awakening from its long hibernation. Its den was no longer a sanctuary from the elements, but the walls of a prison it was all too eager to escape from. The tremors magnified, sending its strength tearing through the cavern, ripping off its rocky spirals. The chaos escalated and when it reached the climax, the point where the bear would break from its cave in an intimidating state of raw power, nothing emerged. Everything – the shaking, the bubbling – everything receded and the sea was calm once again.

And only when it was safe to assume that it was gone did it truly expose itself.

At the end of the cavern where a stretch of marbled, rocky wall should have been, there was instead a wall of jagged purple crystal. With the waters quiet and settled, a small crack tore from the base, the sound of it splitting through the crystal amplified in the silence.

Another crack appeared, larger, deeper and sounding more akin to a cleaver making a clean chop through the bones of the slaughtered. And another and another, making tortuous journies through the crystal until the wall burst open in a violent shower of jagged purple shards.

A figure enshrouded in darkness broke free from the falling debris. He was so dark that the waters paled in comparison. Twin tails propelled him upwards in a single, fluid motion, as if even the water parted ways for him. It was not his head that broke the surface, but his arm, arched back with taloned fingers trying to rip at the moon. The laugh that escaped from his twisted lips promised more evil than that of the Siren's Claw.

His fingers – unnaturally long and webbed to the first joint – swept across the four tallest spires of the Claw. The rock began breaking and crumbling away, boulders dropping into the sea, until it was revealed that they were more than rock. They were a place of confinement.

Four pairs of eyes opened, blinking their vertigo away. Pulling their bodies away from the weakened pillars, they dove into the water and converged on their master. He grinned – a maniacal display of teeth and gum – and let his laughter infect the night sky.

"At last, I am free once again!"


	2. Remind me Again?

A huge thank you to: _Kazeek, xKazumi, MoonLightView _and _AznInvasionGirl _for their encouraging reviews! And also, thank you to those of you who considered to even click into this fanfiction. I hope you will enjoy this chapter, and future ones to come!

:) Well then, let's get onto some pointless jabber about the author's recent life. She is currently -gnashing her teeth- because it's week 1 into university and already she's up to her neck in assignments and general studying in all its generalness! On the bright side, she just got an email about a MEGA MANGA SALE! Woohoo!! Guess who's going shopping tomorrow (well, after attending classes, that is)? Anyway, -ahem- without further ado:

**Lesson on Familiars: **All merpeople are born with a marine animal as their familiar. Similar to a zanpakutou in that their familiars are a part of them in the physical world. Some merpeople can channel energy through their familiar to produce kido. A merperson can understand only his or her familiar, no one else's. It's the same for the familiars (for example: when Tobiume talks to Momo, all Toshiro hears is a series of clicks). Think of the familiars and the merpeople as different societies with their own language. Humans simply have pets.

**Familiars (so far):  
**Tobiume – pink river dolphin (sea), pink Shetland sheepdog (land)  
Hyorinmaru – white Siberian Husky (land), white-tailed dolphin (sea)  
Haineko – grey seal  
Shirayuki – beluga whale

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Remind me Again…When Was I Born with a Tail?**

"Come over here, Toshiro, quickly!"

The sleek periwinkle tail disappeared with a flick around the corner of a coral dwelling. He was thankful that her tail disappeared after her voice, but it did nothing to stop his scowl from surfacing. What exactly did she expect him to be? A fish?

The fins of his own ice blue tail swayed along with the gentle currents of the underwater kingdom. In his defence, this limb of his was only recently acquired – in the last hour or so. It was a miracle that he was able to stay upright at all, considering that for the last eighteen years of his life his usual form of moving himself required two legs.

Gingerly, acting like his tail would move of its own accord, he flicked it back, breathing a sigh of relief when it obeyed and shifted his body horizontally. Again, just as cautiously, he tested his new muscles and began to inch forward. In theory, a mermaid's tail should be no different than swimming the butterfly stroke, but he had been quick to learn of the many nuances found in the flesh, muscle and structure of the scaly appendage.

As proven when a slight miscalculation had him veering towards the left, nearly colliding with a kelp-covered wall.

"Toshiro." Momo's head came into view around the bend, irritation etched all over her face. "What's taking you so long? Come on, we have to get to my father's palace."

"It's not exactly a walk in the park getting used to this tail, you know," he shot back, pushing himself upright with the help of a hand pressed firmly against the wall. "You should know, shouldn't you?"

The irritation on her face drained away, replaced with downcast eyes of repentance. Momo glided over to him and folded her hand over one of his own, pressing their joined limbs against her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Toshiro," she said, still avoiding eye-contact. "I know it's not easy for you. Of course it's not. I mean, it wasn't easy when I…here, let me help you. You'll get used to it soon enough."

"Ahah, now this looks familiar," chimed Tobiume. "Now where have I seen this before?"

"Quiet, Tobiume."

Momo turned and began to swim, still keeping hold of Toshiro's hand with the intention of leading him into the palace, but their arms were stretched taut when Toshiro refused to move. This time, the irritation on his face was fading. However, instead of repentance, it was replaced by…

"Toshiro? Are you alright? Your face is all red," asked Momo as she leaned in to examine him.

"I'm fine," he forced out, subtly trying to disconnect their hands.

"You're just all embarrassed because you have to be guided along like some poor lost lamb," Hyorinmaru said, content with delivering the hard, un-sugarcoated truth to his master. "Is that not incentive enough for you to learn how to swim?"

"Shut up, Hyorinmaru. Should I remind you of what happened not fifteen minutes ago when you somehow managed to drive yourself into that rock formation?" responded Toshiro with a cool, lethal tone. He would rue the day he let his own familiar goad him into a thoughtless outburst.

Momo looked from Toshiro to Hyorinmaru and back again before directing her eyes to her own familiar, raising an eyebrow that asked: what are they going on about? Chuckling, Tobiume happily complied and soon Momo was giggling in her newfound knowledge.

"Ah, alright, alright," she said, letting go of his hand and putting up her own in a mock surrender. "I won't lead you by hand if that will save your pride, but you better follow close behind!"

With a small taunting wave she drifted around the corner, leaving Toshiro sputtering in denial. Giving Hyorinmaru a final glare, he swam after her, bumping only occasionally against the buildings. They soon became sparse and the many winding roads melded into a large central plaza with a northbound road that shot into the palace. When Toshiro reached the mouth of this kelp and coral lined road, he stopped at the sheer sight of the palace.

In the rising light of morning, the sculpted sapphire of the palace shimmered with an ethereal glow. It was taller than it was wide, with misshapen turrets and towers vying to be the highest point. Unusually green fucus latched its tendrils around the outside walls, reminding Toshiro of the wisteria that climbed up the stone walls of his own castle. It imbued elegance upon the underwater palace and marked it as a regality, much like the effect of a handful of pearls sewn onto a fine satin dress.

The gardens were large, surrounding the palace in a wreath of emerald interspersed with all manners of red, yellow, blue and white. Trees of coral limbs and anemone leaves grew in copious amounts, contributing to the rainbow of life that blessed the kingdom. Shells and precious gems – from the smooth flat varieties of giant clams and the conical spiral of whelks to great shards of unclouded diamond and bold garnet – were embossed upon their trunks.

Even the path was a magnificent sight, the paved pebbled veneered with mother-of-pearl. In comparison, the treasury deep within his terrestrial castle – filled with largesse of gleaming gold goblets, Persian rugs and the sleek blades of the finest crafted swords – looked feeble and dull.

Toshiro turned his head in awe, looking back at the town, where he could now see the glimmers on the roofs and walls that had previously escaped his notice. It was like this whole underwater world was born from a treasure box.

"How did you find all these gemstones?" he asked, wondering if it was all just an illusion. "I've never seen so much in a single place before; not even back at the castle."

"What? Can you not find these rocks up in the surface world?" Momo said incredulously.

Toshiro shook his head. "No, it's not that there aren't any, it's just that it's extremely difficult to find and then to mine them. Only the wealthy would be able to afford a few pieces of genuine gold or silver jewellery with maybe a few diamonds or rubies."

"But what about your home? Those crystal dangling from the chandeliers in the ballroom and the plates and cups decorated with gold?" Momo looked bewildered. "I even thought all the villagers covered the gems paved into the ground because the sun was so bight whenever we visited. It would have been blinding otherwise."

"No, trust me, those weren't gemstone covered in dust or something. They're just ordinary stone. There are some people who would even kill for a handful of gold and jewels. I don't want to imagine what they'd do if they saw this place."

"So what father told me wasn't just some tall tale? I never could believe that…" Momo trailed off, looking at the gleaming path that stretched under arches of blooming aqua lilies. She shook her head and looked back at Toshiro. "They're not all that rare down here. We admire them for their beauty and their hardness, but that's all. Anyway, let's get into the palace before the town wakes up."

As he was ushered into the palace grounds, Toshiro wondered if there was some necessary protocol about being out in town while its residents were sleeping. Why else would Momo be so insistent on them entering the interior of the palace well before anyone awoke?

However, all his wonderings flew from his mind when he stopped in front of the steps rising up to the front entrance. He raised an eyebrow at Momo, his eyes and lopsided grin asking why they were necessary. She rolled his eyes at him and tugged him along, saying they were there merely for the sole purpose of decoration.

"Bet you were shocked when you found out that you couldn't just swim over the steps in the surface world, right?" he asked, smirking when Momo's cheeks puffed out.

"As much as I love the human world, I abhor those things up there."

The palace was as quiet as the town, but as Momo led Toshiro down the halls, he could see signs of stirring life. Night guards on patrol thumped a fist on their chest before bowing their heads in acknowledgement to Momo when she passed. She waved at them and they smiled before glancing curiously at Toshiro, though they knew better than to question.

They swam through the terrace surrounding a courtyard that held a magnificent fountain of a powerful merman riding a wave. Water spouted from the tips of his trident held in his outstretched hand. The door at the end led to the dining room, and they swam the length of it before turning right and into the kitchens.

"Good morning, everyone!" Momo said joyously as she crossed the threshold.

The workers looked up at her call, smiling brightly and waving.

"Oh, look who it is!"

"Princess Momo, you're looking as lively as ever!"

"Good morning, Princess. It's lovely to see you!"

Toshiro stood back as he watched Momo dart around the room, responding to their calls and laughing with them. Ever curious, she would look over shoulders to see what was being stirred in a pot or being chopped on a board, guessing out loud the dishes she thought they were preparing. Toshiro could see that the staff felt relaxed around her. They ruffled her hair, tapped her nose and teased her antics.

Being a prince meant that he had met his fair share of princesses over the years, but most had been addled by the wealth and power that surrounded them, causing them to become spoilt, arrogant and demanding. Their servants and staff, though outwardly polite and agreeing, always had wary eyes, sidestepping around their princess in fear her mood might suddenly turn foul.

Needless to say, Momo was different. She was beloved by her staff – that much was obvious.

"Oh wow!" exclaimed Momo as she peered down at the platter of food a chef was busy preparing. "Did you bake what I think you baked, Adina?"

"It depends on what you think I baked, Princess," Adina replied with a cheeky smile.

"Well," Momo replied, clapping her hands in delight, "if I know you, then the only thing that you'd ever put South Atlantic black ash salt on is…your special housemade ocean bread made with sea lace imported straight from Lanta!"

"Right you are, Princess," chuckled Adina. "Neptune knows how you adore these. I'd be very surprised if you didn't guess properly, my dear."

"Then you wouldn't be surprised either if I just happened to take one right now."

Momo reached for one of the grey salted rolls, but had the top of her hand smacked with the back of a wooden spoon. She looked at Adina with mock hurt, but the older mermaid simply clucked her tongue, immune to Momo's melting eyes.

"No touching, Princess. I want to be able to bring some food out to the table, you know. Take one, and the next thing I'll see when I blink is an empty platter." The older mermaid laughed and turned back to her work, but not before poking her spoon over her shoulder toward the ovens. "Besides, we both know they're better straight out of the oven. There's another batch over there that have just finished baking. Now out with you before his majesty tells me off for slacking on the job."

Momo giggled victoriously. "Thanks, Adina!"

She swam over to the ovens – which were similar to the human's wood-fire ovens, except the source of heat came from small volcanoes, for obvious reasons – and pulled out the tray with a woven cloth. Then, juggling two hot rolls between her hands, she rejoined Toshiro out in the hall.

"Catch, Toshiro!" she said, lobbing one of the rolls in his vague direction so that he was forced to lunge to catch it. "Eat it while it's hot."

"What's in this?" Toshiro asked, eying rather than eating the foreign grey food. "Food isn't usually grey…or an off looking colour for that matter."

"I know it has jirmam flour, rock salt, Lanta sea lace and a bit of aqua lily nectar," she replied, looking thoughtful as she tore off a portion of ocean bread, "but Adina's pretty protective of her recipe. I must've bugged her for it at least a hundred times already, but still no luck."

"Maybe it's got some additive in it. That might explain your addiction to it. Look," he added when he saw a dreamy expression take over Momo's face as she savoured the taste of her bread, "you're even getting high over it."

"Am not! Oh, just try it, Toshiro. It won't kill you!" she shot back. "Anyway, sorry for getting all caught up in there."

"Hm, don't worry about it. I could've joined you but you probably needed a moment." Toshiro sniffed his roll and squinted at it before taking a bite. His eyes became just a little rounder as he chewed. "Mhm, this is pretty good. This black salt isn't like anything I've ever tasted before. It's kind of sweet in a subtle way."

Momo laughed and gave him a fully deserved "I told you so" before looking back at the kitchen entrance and muttering, "It's probably a good thing that you didn't go in."

"Hmn? What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, uh, you know…just the whole scrutinising the boyfriend of a princess thing," replied Momo, looking flustered that he'd heard her. "They'd probably bombard you with questions and then talk about how suitable you are. Doesn't that happen on land as well?"

"Yeah, it does," Toshiro admitted, "but couldn't you them I'm a prince by my own rights? A prince and a princess: makes sense to me."

"I did…I told them you were a prince…"

"Then I don't see the problem."

"Yeah…I suppose there's really no problem…" Momo said in a far-off voice, not sounding convinced in the least. "Oh, it's this way!"

She dragged Toshiro around a corner and up a twisting passage way into a short hallway with seven doors, three on the left, four on the right. Each door was shut and embellished with shells, gems and pearls of a different colour. The very end door was decorated in all shades of purple and Momo grasped the large pearl doorknob, twisting it and pushing the door open.

"Well, make yourself at home. It'll probably be another hour before they call everyone for breakfast."

Toshiro looked around what he wagered was Momo's room. The walls were irregular and knobby, dotted with holes that ejected a stream of bubbles from time to time. A vanity table with a shell-encrusted mirror and a profusion of cosmetics and feminine trinkets strewn across the top was sitting against the wall adjacent to her clam shell bed. A square window with delicate curtains of kelp offered a splendid view of the back gardens. Laces of seaweed and pearls hung from her ceiling in loose curves, and in the centre was the light…which started to dart around as soon as Momo looked up at it.

"Koko!" she shouted joyously, opening her arms to welcome the light – which Toshiro realised was a jellyfish – into an embrace. "How've you been, little one?"

Koko made a gurgling noise and emitted a series of flashes in response. Toshiro thought it may have been Morse code, but the pattern was foreign to him. However, Momo must have understood, because she smiled and patted Koko on the head, telling him that she was doing all right as well.

"Oh, Toshiro, meet Koko, my pet jellyfish," she said, still cradling the small jellyfish in her arms. "Koko, this is Toshiro, my boyfriend."

At the word "boyfriend", Koko wriggled free from Momo's arms and floated between her and Toshiro. Its eyes were narrowed and it was pouting like a small child trying to protect his treasure. Toshiro, not knowing what to do, decided to coax him to calm down, but withdrew his hand after receiving a lash.

"Ow! Hey, what the–? What did I do?" he grumbled, rubbing the small red welt on the back of his hand.

"Koko! How many times have I told you not to do that?" Momo scolded. "Now apologise."

"Bu bu bu…" Koko gurgled childishly. He turned back to Momo, tentacles drooping and looked at her with a melting expression that won her over.

"Alright then, you're forgiven." She laughed as Koko latched himself onto her shoulder. "Sorry about that, Toshiro. Koko's still just a child and he's pretty clingy of me. He doesn't like anybody who might distract me from him."

"So he just monopolises it himself? How childish," Toshiro scoffed, looking pointedly at Koko.

"Buuuuuu."

Apparently that was the sound of denial. Or a raspberry.

They passed the time making small talk seeing as Koko made it rather difficult for Toshiro to even hold Momo's hand. The room was lighting up with the morning. Then, down the hall, they could hear someone knocking on the doors, giving each two hard taps before pushing them in and waking up the occupants. Momo grabbed Toshiro and shoved him into her closet, closing the door just as he opened his mouth to protest. A long piece of gauze slapped onto his face.

"Good morning, Princess," he heard someone say. "Breakfast will be ready shortly. Has your guest arrived yet?"

"He should be here any moment now, but don't bother sending an escort. I'll fetch him myself at the front entrance."

"Very well then. I shall leave you to prepare."

Momo opened her closet door and came face-to-face with Toshiro's just-what-the-hell-is-going-on-here look. Which, as one would expect, wasn't very pleasant. He even had his arms crossed. Yikes.

"It's not my fault!" she defended, holding up her palms in surrender. "Shima's views are quite…traditional. My father would go ballistic if he found out you were in my room!"

"Where did he expect me to stay? He can't expect a human to–"

"No time for that," interrupted Momo as she ushered him toward her window. "Breakfast is about to start and I have to come get you before everyone arrives. Here," – she threw open the window and pointed off to the right – "just swim around that corner and you'll see the front entrance. Wait for me there, I won't be long, and please don't draw attention to yourself!"

She tossed Toshiro out and closed the windows, but then reopened them a second later to add, "And whatever you do, don't talk about your "condition". See you soon!"

"What the? What in hell is going on here?" muttered Toshiro.

The front entrance was easy enough to find, and to Momo's credit, he wasn't kept waiting long. She took him down the same route as they had previously travelled when they first arrived. The long dining table was laden with baskets of rolls and buns, bowls of leafy greens and jugs filled with a bubbling orange liquid. Except for the servants, no one else was present.

"That's your seat, Toshiro, the one just across from me." Momo looked at the other seats that had been prepared, counting them in her head. "That's funny…Why are there only five other spots?"

Toshiro looked down, seeing two empty seats on his right, two on Momo's left and one at the head of the table. The rest of the seats to his left were left blank, their table space left unadorned with plates and forks. "Who else were you expecting?" he asked.

"My other sisters."

At that moment a giggle erupted from down the hall. Four mermaids drifted around the corner, chatting away until one of them looked up to see Momo waving at them from the table. She returned the wave and tackled Momo in a hug.

"Hey, little sister! How are you? Keeping out of trouble? Hm?" She turned her head, noticing Toshiro for the first time. "Hey…is he…? He _is, _isn't he? He's the merman who stole your heart, isn't he!"

"E-Elly!" Momo sputtered.

"Oh, get used to it, little sister!" Elly laughed and held out a hand to Toshiro. "Hi, my name is Elemmiire, but you can call me Elly. Everyone does, except for father and some of the older staff."

"Nice to meet you. My name's Toshiro Hitsugaya," he responded, grasping her hand in a firm shake.

"You sure know how to pick them, Momo!" Elly gushed, cupping her face in her hands. "Polite, straightforward, and he's got a decent handshake! …Though he's a little shorter than I expected."

"I see you haven't changed one bit, Elly," Momo said, still red from her sister's earlier remark, but grinning when she saw Toshiro's reaction to Elly's comment. He looked as if he'd been forced to swallow a lemon.

"In my mind, out my mouth," Elly sang.

"Gosh, Elly, move your butt out of the way, would ya? You're blocking my view of him!" piped up another of Momo's elder sisters. This one had ringlets of salmon pink compared to Elly's red waves. "Hey there! I'm Coralie! So nice to meet a yummy looking guy like you!"

"Urm…okay?" Toshiro said, not sure how to respond.

Coralie laughed and settled into her seat, which was the one right next to Toshiro's. She scooted her chair closer to his. He looked at Momo, wondering what she made of it, but she merely giggled and looked apologetic. Coralie must be like this with everyone…not that _that _made him feel any less awkward.

"Good morning, Momo." A blue-haired mermaid smiled down at Momo, her voice as soft as her smile. Her eyes flicked across the table and she bowed her head to Toshiro. "Umm…good morning to you too, Toshiro. I am Luria."

Luria settled into her seat to the right of Coralie just as the last of the new arrivals took her place to the immediate left of Momo. Her mouth was set into a small frown and her eyes were narrowed. She looked dissatisfied with her surroundings. Toshiro knew that look all too well – he'd worn that face for most of his life. But for a moment her aloof expression dissolved as she smiled at Momo, mouthing a silent "hey".

"Hi, Nerissa. Nerissa, this is Toshiro, and Toshiro this is, erm…Nerissa…"

Momo trailed off into an awkward silence, for as soon as she started the introduction, Nerissa snapped her head up and glared at Toshiro. He could only blink in confusion at her unwarranted hostility towards him. And that confusion was starting to turn into unease as Nerissa's deep green hair fanned out in strands, rippling in eerie patterns. The large stingray hovering next to her did not improve the unnerving situation.

"H-hey, Nerissa, where are Astraia and Michie?" asked Momo in an attempt to divert her sister's attention. "Have they gone somewhere? Their places aren't set."

Toshiro couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief when Nerissa turned her head to answer Momo. Coralie giggled, resting her cheek on her palm and whispering to him, "Don't worry your pretty white head over it, darling. Nerissa's not much of a morning mermaid."

"That doesn't explain why her glare was directed at me," he hissed in reply.

"Maybe you were just unfortunate?"

Not much help, but it would be a fruitless use of his time to spend it agonising over what he could have possibly done to incur Nerissa's unpleasantness. He would have to ask Momo about it later, and hope that she could answer.

"Michie and Astraia have not been home for a long time, sister," Nerissa replied. "Father sent Michie to Shu and Astraia to Da'Ravenne-gora. Elly and Luria are due to leave tomorrow as well."

"What?" Momo exclaimed. "Is that really true? Why is father sending all of you out all of a sudden?"

"Momo, Momo, Momo," chastised Elly, "haven't you realised that father is more like a mother than a father? He was meant to send us out a year after we came of age, but he's such a worrier! He's hung onto us as long as he could, but even he can't ignore the other capitals…and lately, strange things have been happening. Like cold currents running through Vilyanm! I mean, it's Vilyanm!"

A symphony of trumpets and drums ended their small talk. Toshiro hastened to follow suit as everybody rose up from their chairs in a unified movement. An elderly mermaid with her grey hair wound in a tight bun entered the dining room and stood to the side.

"Presenting His Majesty of the Seas, Lord Arthion."

With a flourish of her hand she gestured towards the grand double doors set just behind the arc. They started to swing outwards, freeing a mass of bubbles that whooshed upwards like theatre curtains being raised. From the depths of the inner room came the ruler of the underwater kingdom.

Toshiro's first impression of Lord Arthion was that he was a person who gained the respect of his people through a fair and firm hand, and the respect of his adversaries through his strength and power. Though his long hair was white with time and his skin marked with scars and calluses of different ages, his body was at its pinnacle. His muscles were defined, showing no signs of deteriorating, and he held himself as steady as the hand that gripped his trident. He could've been a merman half his age.

"Good morning, father," the sisters recited in unison.

"Good morning, girls, and to my guest as well." Lord Arthion's voice thundered through the room, the depth of it making Toshiro feel like a small child. He took his place at the head of the table while his walrus familiar, Kouukin, settled on the divan to his right. "I trust you all had a good night."

"I'm sure we all did father, and I'm _trusting that you had a good night _as well," Elly replied, imitating her father low timbre and making herself, Coralie and Momo explode into laughter.

"I could sleep easier on the nights you choose to stay out on a whim, Elemmiire," Arthion responded with a hearty chuckle at Elly's impishness. "I do not think it takes very long to send a message by courier."

"Any second Elly's not risking her life is a second wasted, father," Coralie chimed in.

It didn't take long for the dining room to be filled with chatter, and this amazed Toshiro to no end. It was rare for there to be a decent conversation when he dined with his father, though it may have been partly due to his personality. The impressive outward appearance of Lord Arthion was intimidating, and from that one would think he'd be the type to enforce strict rules even at the table. From the ease at which he laughed alongside his daughters, Toshiro knew that wasn't the case.

However, it would be foolish to think he could not turn into the enforcer if need be.

Nerissa was the first to excuse herself from the table. She swept out the room through the doors leading out into the main hallway, followed moments later by Elemmirre, who had let out a gasp when informed of the time and dashed from the table while wailing about how late she was. Luria left next, excusing herself because it was nearly time for her flute lesson. She kissed her father on the cheek, thanked the staff for breakfast and left the room. Coralie, who was about to take a bite of bread, shouted at Luria to wait as she was also headed in that direction. With her mouth occupied with the roll, she waved goodbye to her father and latched onto Luria, leaving just Momo, Toshiro and Lord Arthion at the table.

"Toshiro, was it?" Arthion asked, setting down his fork and patting a napkin to his lips. "How are you doing? Are you getting used to living underwater again?"

"Again? I've ne–ow!" Toshiro looked across to Momo, his tail still smarting from the spot she had slapped her fins against. She nodded discreetly and the message in her eyes was clear: just say yes. "Ahem, I mean, yes. I'm starting to get used to it again."

"That's very good to hear. I must admit, I didn't believe your story at first, but seeing as you have a familiar," – Arthion nodded in the direction of Hyorinmaru – "it must be true. It must have been difficult to have been forced to live with those humans; and in their form no less! What a terrible curse to have been inflicted upon you."

"It was bearable," Toshiro replied in a composed voice, even as a whirlwind of confusion was brewing in his mind. When was he ever a true merman to begin with? He looked towards Momo, who was avoiding his eye contact. Just _what _exactly did she tell her father?!

"In any case, you seem like a fine young merman for my daughter. Momo told me you are a prince as well. I am well-versed in the towns and their governing bodies of my kingdom, but I'm afraid I cannot recall your name. Perhaps I have let it slip my mind." Lord Arthion shook his head as he said this, as if he was berating himself for his poor recollection of a single fact amongst thousands. "From which town do you hail from, Toshiro?"

And how was he supposed to get out of this one?

"I–" Toshiro started, deciding to just make up a name and hope for the best when Momo cut across him.

"Father, I just remembered that I promised Toshiro I would give him a tour of Merticia. It would be best if we left now, as it won't be so crowded. Besides, isn't it about time for your morning meeting with your advisors?"

"Oh, I believe you are correct, Momo. Very well, I shall be taking my leave as well. Take care."

"I will, father."

Lord Arthion and Kouukin swam through into the main hallway, where attendants immediately sprung to the king's side, informing him of the daily notices and plans. Momo rose and headed in the opposite direction, back towards the staircase to the sleeping quarters, leaving the maids to clear the table and Toshiro to follow. Not that he needed any prompting.

He wasn't going to let her out of his sight until she explained what the hell was going on.

Seeing as her sisters were out, the small corridor that housed the princesses rooms were quiet. Not a soul was in sight and the chance of being overheard was slim, but Momo did not speak until the window and door in her room were secure. She turned to face Toshiro, slowly bringing her head up to meet his eyes, wincing as she passed his heavy scowl.

"Toshiro…I can explain."


	3. The Runaway Princess

Thank you to: _AznInvasionGirl, MoonLightView, Kazeek _and _monkeywinz _for reviewing!

I am so sorry for not updating in what feels like forever (did it feel like forever?)! I'm facing a backlog of, inter alia, homework and I've been hard-pressed to find time to write! BUT, I decided that I'd write a chapter today, no matter what. Yup, so I sat here in front of my laptop till I got this chapter done! I wrote everything I planned to write...but somehow it ended up a little shorter than expected... Oh well, at least I finished it!

Now back to school work...yay...

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The Runaway Princess**

Toshiro floated in place, arms crossed and waiting impatiently for Momo's explanation. Playing along in the dining room was the easiest way to ensure the peace. He admitted that he wasn't thinking when he started to contradict the Sea Lord, but in retrospect it was probably a very good thing he didn't cause a commotion on his first visit. Still, for all the love in the world, couldn't his girlfriend have given him some warning about whatever-it-was she fabricated?

"Momo," he started with the intention of admonishing the truth out of her, but his tone was incentive enough. Momo blurted out her excuse in a single breath of air.

"I'm-so-sorry-I-didn't-tell-you-beforehand-and-I-shoud've-warned-you-because-a-lot-of-the-merpeople-especially-father-hate-humans-and-if-he-found-out-I-would-never-see-you-again-so-I-couldn't-tell-them-that-you-are-one-and–"

Here Momo paused to take in a breath so she could continue with her long-winded apology-slash-explanation. Toshiro, however, had other plans and stopped her with a wave of his hand. Momo closed her mouth and watched as Toshiro rubbed his temple, trying to insert pauses in her rave in order to make sense of it all. Finally, he spoke.

"Alright, so most of the underwater population, and luckily for me, especially your father, hates humans. That's why you couldn't tell them I was born human," he summarised. Relief spread across Momo's face at his understanding. "Now what I want to know is everything you told your father about me and how you managed to convince him to give me this spell. I got the gist of it at breakfast, but I think I deserve a full explanation."

"You do, Toshiro," Momo solemnised, her head bowed in repentance. "You know that after I recovered my voice, I went back to my hometown here in Merticia. At first, I was just going for a visit, maybe stay a few days. I wasn't planning to stay down here like before. I thought I decided that my happiness was with you, back up in the land. As long as I could be with you, I thought would be able to bear the loss of living underwater and with my family. I thought everything would be fine with occasional visits.

"But it didn't turn out to be anything like that."

Lost in her poignant recollection, Momo spun to face the window, staring at the schools of fish circling above the ridges of common rooftops before swimming towards the murky outlines of distant mountains. She hugged herself, as if tying to keep at bay the sentiments threatening to cascade from gazing at the scenery.

"I missed my home so much…so much that it hurt more than the sea witch's curse. But of course, I missed you as well, Toshiro. I didn't know what hurt more…but then I realised: what if you came down here, with me? So I told father that you were a born one of us, but had a curse placed upon you that forced you to assume a human form. At first, father was sceptic, but I told him you had a familiar, Hyorinmaru–"

"Wait," Toshiro couldn't help but interrupt, "_that _single fact convinced your father to believe your story?"

"And for the record, I am the young master's companion animal, and most certainly not a half-wit familiar blindly following orders," Hyorinmaru interjected, interpreting Momo's choice of words as a snub on his part.

Tobiume rolled her eyes. "That's right, because "companion animal" sounds much more intelligent than "familiar", right, Hyo-chan?"

"Don't call me that, Tobiume."

"Sorry, seeing as I'm a half-wit, as you so elegantly put it, I'm afraid I don't understand the meaning of that request, Hyo-chan."

Tobiume laughed, her high-pitched clicks bouncing around the room. Momo nudged the pink dolphin quiet and nodded towards Toshiro.

"Yes, because only the people of the sea have familiars. It's a common fact among us that humans lack a separate, physical manifestation of themselves. In fact, when I first saw you, I was surprised that you, a human, had a familiar."

"Hyorinmaru isn't my familiar," Toshiro said, earning a grunt of approval from said dolphin. "You're right that humans don't have familiars, but some of us do keep pets. Hyorinmaru is my pet."

As soon as Toshiro utter that final word, Tobiume erupted in a series of cackles, losing herself in hilarity at the expense of Hyorinmaru, who could not believe he was described with such a derogatory word. Between rib-cracking bouts of laughter, she managed to rub salt on his wounded pride, prompting him to start chasing her. The two caused such a tumult – tumbling into walls, knocking over furniture and trinkets – that their respective owners ordered them out.

"How am I supposed to hear anything out here?" Tobiume batted her tail to the side and nicked the white dolphin's flank. "This is all your fault, Hyorinmaru."

"Hrumph," was his reply.

"Well, those two certainly ruined my explanation," Momo huffed as she drifted away from the door she'd just closed. "But…yes, after I told father that Hyorinmaru was your familiar, it was simple to convince him to create an enchantment to change in into a merman…or back into one as father believes. And that's that."

Momo kept her gaze trained on the glittering stones indented into the bedroom floor, finding herself unable to meet Toshiro's eyes. She was left in the dark as to how he would react. Would he be angry at her for forcing him to live with this lie? …Or would he be disappointed that her lie stemmed from such selfishness? But it wasn't…it wasn't as if…

"Momo…" He murmured her name with the same soft tone he reserved for sweet nothings, pausing the rest of his sentence until he coaxed her to raise her eyes to meet his. "I love you too, but choosing where to live for the rest of my life, especially if one of my choices is in a world I thought never existed, isn't something to be taken lightly."

"I know!" Momo blurted out, distressed at Toshiro's disappointment in her and struggling to justify her actions. "I didn't intend for you to live down here forever. I…I just wanted to not miss anyone. I…know it's selfish of me to do this," she finished off in a mutter.

Toshiro sighed. How was it possible be disappointed in her after she said those words? It never ceased to surprise (and frustrate) Toshiro how easily Momo could wrap him around her finger – most of the time, without even knowing it! He could feel her eyes on him as he drifted towards the bedroom door.

"I can't stay down here for more than a few days." He looked behind his shoulder and smirked. "So what are you waiting for? Aren't you going to show me around?"

It took but a second for Momo's usual smile to resurface. She knocked his hand away from the knob and burst through the door. "Only if you can keep up!"

* * *

"Empress Michie, another group has arrived to leave their prayers, but the main waiting chamber is full."

"Very well. Please ask if they would be so kind as to wait in one of the adjoining rooms, but until I am finished here, do not let anymore through the main entrance."

"Yes, Empress."

The messenger swam off to relay the message as Michie turned her back on the corridor and resumed her task of sifting through the mounds of offerings. Each had to be sorted and blessed, either by her or one of her assisting priestesses, before it could be placed before the statue of Matzu, the North Pacifian goddess of the Sea, and her dragon, Shuyn.

She picked up a beautiful teacup with a gilded handle, twisted from three separate strands to resemble a braid of vines, and ran a branch of leaves over it while muttering a short blessing. When the faint white glow slid away from the cup, she handed it to a waiting maid and picked up a basket of seasonal fruits her leatherback, Lokte, had nudged towards her.

While she considered it a privilege to be able to carry out this crucial duty, she was surprised at how overwhelmed she was. When she first arrived just over a year ago, she had little time to settle before Matzu's deity day. Though she studied extensively on the practices and customs of the North Pacifians, nothing could prepare her for the onslaught of merpeople at the temple, nor the offerings that followed. To have this happen again was something she did not expect.

The day was at its peak when Michie could once again see her reflection on the sleek tiled floors. Even from here, in the furthest chamber from the entrance, she could hear the soft, muddled ocean of voices no doubt belonging to hundreds waiting outside and in the main antechamber.

"Yen, may I ask you to tend to these for me?" she said to a young apprentice, motioning at the new offerings that were being brought in. "I'm afraid I'll have to go outside to direct the people so they do not become rowdy."

"Yes, of course, my Empress!" exclaimed the young merboy, flushed red with pride. "I'll do my best!"

After leaving a set of instructions to her other assistants, Michie left the statue room and headed outside. She could have navigated through these halls, and through the city of Shu for that matter, with her eyes closed. Every building – from farmhouses to the temple of Matzu – was erected with the notion of balance. Thus, symmetry and articulation were emphasised. The hall she was currently in mirrored the one built on the eastern side.

The main chamber was full, and the table where offerings could be placed even more so. As Michie looked at the tottering pile a few priestesses were having difficulty controlling, she made a mental note to improve upon that next year. She was pleased to see that while everyone was exuberant, it did not escalate to anything more. For the remainder of the day, she alternated between tending to the flows of incomers and blessing the gifts that they left.

"Thank you for coming today. Your goddess will surely look kindly upon you and your family for this consideration."

The merman bowed, to which Michie returned in like, and left the now empty chamber. Night had fallen and she was thoroughly exhausted. She was making a slow round around the chamber, snuffing the dusky glows from the hanging lanterns when a frantic messenger burst through the entrance.

"Empress, I have a message for you from Merticia!"

Michie fumbled with the folds, preparing for the worst. However, once she saw the curling script of Elly giving her a long-winded hello, she relaxed and read the rest of the message with a small shake of her head. By the end, her smile was as wide as she could have possibly made it.

"Momo finally came back!" she exclaimed, feeling as if the toll of the day's events had suddenly disappeared from her body. "My little sister's back home! I have to go see her!"

"I can make the necessary arrangements if you would like, my Empress," said the mermaid siding her.

"Yes, that would be most appreciated, Huain. Thank you."

"Empress!" A young temple maid swam in, looking behind her every now and then, obviously distressed. "There's a merman waiting outside the temple gates. I've told him that we have closed for the night, but he's insisting that he cannot go until he makes his prayers."

"Very well, allow him in."

Michie tucked the message inside her sleeve and forced down the intensity of her smile as she waited for the latecomer. An elongated shadow stretched through the entrance before the merman himself came into view. His head was bent, the ivory tangle of his hair obscuring his face. A flowing black travelling cloak obscured most of his body, including the bulging lump of his hunched back. He stopped at the point where shadow met moonlight, seemingly unsure of what to do. Michie could see an ornate box between his wizened hands.

"Would you like to send your prayers to the goddess?" she asked as she stopped by his side. "You may leave your offering on the table. Rest assured that it will be blessed and presented before Matzu herself."

At first, the merman did not respond, but then he shifted his head up to look up at where a large murex shell was suspended in the midst of a glowing red sphere half and inch from the ceiling. The glow from the sphere was dim, so as to not obscure the beauty of the ridges and spikes of the murex.

"That is…that is…" the merman said in a hoarse whisper, trailing off into nothingness. Even though his head was tilted up, his face was still largely obscured by his hair.

"That is the shell of the North Pacific, the ruby murex," Michie said. She waited for a response, but when none came and the silence stretched far too long for her comfort, she motioned towards the many alters. "Forgive me for rushing you, but if you would like to send your prayers I must insist that you do so now. We must close for the night."

"That shell…you are its keeper, yes?"

Michie blanched. "I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave, sir." Whoever this person was, it was clear that he knew a lot more than he should. Goosebumps appeared on her arms and her insides sank with a growing dread. She caught the eyes of her guards and silently motioned for them to keep alert. Something wasn't right.

"So I have…found the key to the North Pacific, yes? You and that shell."

Her eyes widened. "Guards, apprehend him!"

In an instant, a multitude of things happened at once. The elderly merman threw his head back, dissipating the spell that had concealed his true youth. His hunchback vanished as his octopus familiar shot from within the folds of the cloak, lashing out its tentacles towards Lokte. With a harsh laugh, he opened the box which released a rush of black smoke that engulfed Michie and the incoming guards.

"Lokte!" She could hear her turtle familiar snapping furiously. She could barely open her eyes and her throat was dry and itchy, like it was being rubbed with sandpaper. The guards were shouting and the entire temple was shaking. A deep, clear voice sliced through the tumult.

"Hado seventy-four: black-lash fusillade!"

Two lashes of pure energy shot up from the smoke, gouging the ceiling above the murex. The walls and wooden supports began to fall away, pieces hitting the ground with such force that the floors broke and collapsed inwards, creating dangerous spiked craters.

The smoke was beginning to thin, allowing Michie to locate her familiar. She looked up, seeing the intruder make his way towards the ruby shell. The surrounding red sphere rejected his advances. Unfazed, he began to assault it with a barrage of spells, while below the guards could do nothing but fend off the wave of enemy sharks. There was only one thing she could do.

"Hado sixty-three: thunder roar cannon!"

A ring of electricity appeared around Lokte, electrocuting nearby tentacles. The leatherback opened her mouth and shot a blast of electricity at the octopus, who could not swerve away in time to fully avoid the impact. Three of its tentacles were charred.

"Lokte, let's go! Leave it!" Michie shouted.

"After them, Verin!"

"Wait, Empress," Huain shouted. "Where are you going? You can't let him steal the ruby murex! It's what keeps the waters of the North Pacific stable! We need your help!"

"I'm sorry, Huain!"

Michie slipped through to the hallway moments before a collapsing pillar blocked its entrance. She burst into her room, throwing a few things into a small bag before fastening it shut with a shell brooch and swimming out through the window, away from the raging battle within the temple.


	4. A World of Small Changes

**Chapter 3 – A World of Small Changes**

The whale-drawn carriages were waiting just outside the palace entrance. The chauffeurs straightened up when it finally seemed like their passengers were ready to leave, but then slumped back down in impatience when another figure held back their passengers for a final goodbye hug.

"Hey, little sister, you're hugging me like there's no tomorrow!" Elemmirre patted the top of Momo's head. "I'm not going that far away."

"What?" Momo drew back in disbelief. "Elly, the North Atlantic ocean is halfway across the world! How's that not far away?"

"Then maybe I'll need another hug for the road."

Once all the goodbyes were said and done, Elemmirre and Luria each entered their own carriages and within moments, disappeared into the distance. Momo lingered at the entrance, staring at the empty skies. The servants retreated back inside after many assurances from the young princess that she would be fine. Toshiro stayed beside her in thoughtful silence.

"I only just got back and they're already gone," Momo finally whispered. She hugged her body even though it felt as warm as a summer afternoon. "I know they have to go…I just wish my timing wasn't so horrible!"

"It's always hard to say goodbye to someone you love," Toshiro replied. His tone was more guarded than usual; something that didn't escape Momo's ears. This perked her curiosity, but she resisted the urge to pry. He had his own past, as did she, so she did nothing but silently agree with him.

"Come on. Let's go somewhere," Momo said, tugging Toshiro forward. "Aha! I know! I'll take you to Rangiku's place. Then I'll show you around the markets. I haven't taken you there yet."

"Wait a minute, Momo, don't you need to tell someone? No offense, but your father seems like the overly-protective type."

"Don't let him hear you say that or your tail might get charred. On the bright side, if that happens then I'll know what a charred merman smells like!"

"On the bright side?"

Momo giggled and tugged him along, stopping briefly to inform a guard of their plans. He saluted them off as they swam out into the opulent city of Merticia. The plaza was bustling with life. Stalls had sprung out of the ground and a sea of pleasant aromas wafted from their interiors. Young merchildern and their equally juvenile familiars chased each other around the fountain. Though she was recognised by everybody, Momo had no difficulties in going about her own business.

"They aren't surprised to see you out in the open like this?" Toshiro asked as Momo said her goodbyes to a passerby.

"No. Why would they be? I've been wandering the streets of Merticia since I was little."

"Really? Isn't your father the protective type? He lets you wander around unescorted?" Toshiro thought back to the royal families of the land. If any of them were to step out into their kingdoms, the citizens would fall over in shock and scramble to put on a display of excessive respect. But it was rare for any person of royalty to even step beyond the confines of their palace without a proper escort. Kidnappings and ransoms were not uncommon.

"Father's only protective if we uh…go up to the surface. Don't get me started on what happens if we mingled with humans," she trailed off sheepishly. "Anyway, other than that, he's pretty much as fine as a parent can be when it comes to his daughters going around town. Ever since my father banished and sealed a great evil a hundred years ago, transgressions are basically nonexistent. We don't have to worry about being attacked or anything. The seas are in a time of peace and tranquillity."

"A hundred years ago?" Upon the land people said that mermaids lived incredibly long lives. Growing up, Toshiro never believed it. Mermaids were just fantasy creatures; a being of one's imagination. Until now that was. Now he was just curious. "Just how long do mermaids live?"

"Longer than you humans, that's for sure."

"So, how old are you really-OW! H-hey, what was that for?" Toshiro exclaimed as he rubbed the spot where he was just slapped.

"Hmph! Think I'm old enough to be your grandmother? Think again, mister! I'm only seventeen," Momo replied, basking in the glory of her youth. "Mermaids age by the year until about twenty or so; then it begins to slow."

"Of course," Toshiro mumbled.

"Wow! Look at these!" Momo swam over to one of the merchants. Flowers of all shapes and colours covered the entire stand. Momo fingered a purple five-petal flower that reminded Toshiro of lily. It was glossed with a pearl-like sheen.

"Good afternoon, Princess," the merchant called out. "We just got those in today. They've bloomed beautifully this year."

"I'll say," Momo agreed. "But don't these normally bloom a few weeks later, when it's warmer over in Hail? And there aren't any velders…Don't they bloom in the Indian Ocean around this time as well?"

"Yes, it's strange. From what my suppliers have told me, there have been some unusually cold currents running through the Indian, while the Antarctic has been warmer than usual. It's nothing major; just unusual, that's all. Oh, I'll be with you in a moment, madam," the merchant called over his shoulder. "Can I help you with anything, Princess?"

"No. I have to go now anyway, but I'll pick some flowers up when I return. Can you save me one of these snow lilies and a cinaeco?" she asked, pointing to the pearly purple flower and a dainty bunch of what looked like blue daffodils.

"My pleasure. Have a good day, Princess."

As they swam away, Toshiro's head was filled with nothing but the jargon he didn't understand. Hail? Velders? It was easy enough to guess that the first was the name of a town and the second was the name of a flower, but he wanted to know more. Until a few days ago, he never would have imagined a whole separate world existing right next to his.

"Hey, tell me a little about the underwater world."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything, I suppose, but let's start with some geography. I'm guessing Merticia isn't the only underwater city?"

Momo nodded. "That's right. Each of the eight oceans-"

"Eight oceans?" Toshiro echoed in disbelief. "I thought there were only seven: the north and south Atlantic, the north and south Pacific, the Indian, the Arctic and the Antarctica."

"Which of those oceans do you think we're in right now?" Momo challenged. "No, there are eight oceans. We're in the Meridian Ocean right now. Merticia is the capital of the Meridian Ocean."

"I swear all the maps that I've seen only named seven oceans. I've never even heard of the Meridian Ocean."

"The merpeople hide themselves pretty well." Momo shrugged her shoulders before continuing. "Anyway, each of the eight oceans has their own capital. There are other minor villages in each ocean, but they're far and few in between. The capital of the North Pacific is called Shu – that's where my elders sister, Michie, is right now – and the capital of the South Pacific is called Heon, which is where I'll be going in a few years time."

Burning with curiosity, Toshiro opened his mouth but promptly closed it when Momo gave him a look that said: _I'll answer that later! Let me finish first!_

"Now Astraia is in Da'Ravenne-gora, which is the capital of the Arctic. Elly and Luria left this morning to go to their respective cities. Elly went to Lunta, the capital of the North Atlantic and Luria went to Vilyanm, the capital of the Indian. The capital of the Antarctic is called Hail, which is where Nerissa will be going, and Coralie will be going to the capital of the South Atlantic, Lanta. Next!"

"Okay, first…do you have _any more sisters?_" Toshiro stressed.

"No, just the seven of us. We're all one year apart, if you can believe that. Michie's the oldest, followed by Astraia, Elly, Luria, Nerissa, Coralie and finally, me."

"And why do you have to go away to the capitals?"

"The usual: keeping the peace, politics, carrying out our royal duties. My father may be the ruler of the seas, but even he can't be expected to keep up with everything that goes in the waters. It's not exactly a float over to the North Pacific. And sending in members of the committee only works for so long. It's difficult to command the respect of the merpeople, but they respect my father, and through him, us as well. It's our duty to ensure that the peace is maintained between the eight oceans."

"And when do you have to leave?" He tried to pose that question in an aloof tone, as if he was asking about the weather, but he was dreading the answer. He didn't want her to leave just yet, even though he knew it was inevitable that he would have to return to his kingdom soon.

She slipped her hand into his. "Don't worry, not for a few years at least."

With those words, they let the matter drop, both agreeing to deal with it another day. After arriving at Rangiku's house and spending a good twenty minutes trying to drag her out of bed, the three of them headed to the markets. While they amused themselves flitting through the many stalls and yawing through the crowds, apparently their three familiars found the whole trip boring to say the least. So boring that when Haineko playfully nipped at Tobiume's tail, she responded with an overzealous tackle that sent the seal crashing into Hyorinmaru. Not impressed, he began to chase them. They ducked and dodged through the entire market place, their game only ending when Haineko crashed into a barrel of barnacles.

"What were you thinking, Hyorinmaru?" Toshiro asked. He felt around the back of his head and tugged at a stray barnacle that latched upon his hair. "I can't believe you let them goad you like that."

"As if you're one to talk," he snapped back before falling into a sulk.

"Live and let live, young prudish human," Rangiku sang.

"Who are you calling a prude, you old tart!"

"Hypocrite," muttered Hyorinmaru.

* * *

Lord Arthion sat behind his desk, scanning through the reports from the other capital cities that had been brought to him this morning. His eyebrows furrowed as he read through the report on the Arctic Ocean. His daughter had made a small comment on how the currents were just a few degrees warmer than normal a few weeks ago. However, she followed her comment with another assuring him that everything returned to normal soon after. Still, a small doubt lingered in the back of the king's mind. His worries settled somewhat as he read the report from the North Pacific, with his eldest daughter reporting that everything was as normal and that Matzu's deity day was a great success.

Two sharp knocks sounded, followed by a voice. "My Lord, I have messages from the North Atlantic and the Indian and reports from your advisors in the Antarctic, South Atlantic and South Pacific."

"Come in." His voice was steady, but he had been waiting for those messages for a week. He was anxious to see if his third and fourth daughter had made it safely to their respective capitals. "Leave them on my desk."

"Of course, my lord."

The messenger bowed and took his leave. As soon as the doors were closed and no one but Kouukin was in the room, Lord Arthion lunged for the pile of papers. The messages from his daughters were on the top. He picked up the topmost sheet and was relieved to see Elemmiire's curly writing. He never thought he'd be this happy to see the all those smiley faces she loved to inject into her writing. She assured him that she had arrived safely at Lunta, and told him he shouldn't worry so much or he might turn what was left of his black hair white. Luria had also arrived safely in Vilyanm, but made a small comment on how it was colder than she expected.

"Colder than she expected? In Vilyanm?" The capital of the Indian Ocean, Vilyanm, was notorious for being the most sweltering area in all the waters. This was due to the surrounding volcanoes, most of which were dormant. Even during the cold season it was quite warm. Lord Arthion shook his head. "She must not be keeping her iron levels up. If I've told her once, I've told her a thousand times: jellyfish is a great source of iron, even if she hates it."

While he managed to rationalise the unusual situation in the Indian Ocean, it was more difficult to do the same as he read the reports on the remaining oceans – oceans which were still overseen by his committee. All of these deviations from the norm were small; so small and inconsequential that you could probably pass it off as a bad day, but…

"This is just how it started the last time. I can't think how he could have…perhaps this old man's mind is just becoming paranoid. I don't want to send them out this early." He looked at a picture sitting on his desk – a picture of happier times. As much as he didn't want to send his remaining daughters out, he was determined not to make the same mistake again.

"Shima!"

His voice was only a fraction louder than usual, but he knew his oldest and most loyal attendant was always nearby. As expected, the doors opened moments later.

"What is it, my Lord," she asked, dipping her head in a demure bow.

"Please assemble my remaining daughters in the throne room. It's time they set out."


End file.
